Sur ordre du Roi
by Albane
Summary: défi 54 du Poney : Le Roi donne au Maître des Herbes une chance de se rattraper...
**Défi 54 du Poney Fringant : le Maître des Herbes, AKA le-type-prétentieux-qui-se-fait-rabattre-le-caquet-par-Gandalf-et-Aragorn-à-la-Maison-des-Guérisons !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

 **Sur ordre du Roi**

Les deux paquets étaient posés sur son bureau, avec une note sèche écrite de la main même du roi. « _Mettre à jour le répertoire de l'herbier royal avec ces deux échantillons. Décrire leurs propriétés et leurs usages. Assurer leur approvisionnement »_. Qu'avait besoin le roi de se mêler d'herbes médicinales ? Et pourquoi lui demander à lui, le Maître des herbes, de réaliser cette tâche ordinairement réservée aux copistes sous sa direction. _De minimus non curate pretor_ , avaient l'habitude de dire les anciens. Le maître des herbes fut tenté de déléguer cette corvée, mais il avait reçu pour instruction de rendre compte de son travail à l'intendant en personne.

 _O tempora, o mores_ , soupira-t-il… Le premier paquet était enveloppé dans un papier journal du Gondor. Il contenait de l'asëa aranion, ou feuille de roi. C'était une plante vulgaire, presque une mauvaise herbe. Mais certains anciens prétendaient qu'elle avait des vertus contre les maux de têtes. Il avait parfois vu des vieilles gens en brûler quelques brins dans la chambre d'un moribond, ou dans une pièce un peu renfermée. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable. De vieilles chansons l'évoquaient comme un remède souverain dans la main du roi, mais ce n'était que poésies burlesques, un peu déformées par le temps et la mémoire de ceux qui les connaissaient encore. Les herbes contenues dans le paquet avaient été nettoyées et séchées dans les règles de l'art par les apprentis de la maison de guérison, pour conserver aussi longtemps que possible leurs prétendues propriétés. Elles avaient ensuite été découpées en petits morceaux pour être utilisables facilement dans une préparation.

Le deuxième paquet semblait venir de plus loin. La calligraphie soignée sur le papier qui l'enveloppait n'était pas gondorienne, même si le texte était écrit en langue commune. Il venait assurément du pays de ces étranges semi-hommes qui avaient eu un si grand rôle dans la guerre tout juste achevée. L'étiquette portait le nom « Feuille de Longoulet – réserve spéciale». Une adresse précisait « Pour notre ami Grand-Pas, roi du Gondor ». Le maître des herbes tiqua devant ce manquement évident à l'étiquette. La plupart des titres du souverain avaient été omis. Dunadan, Estel, Elessar, roi et protecteur de l'Ouest, suzerain victorieux de la Terre du milieu, serviteur des Valar et sage guide des peuples du Gondor, magnanime justicier, glaive impitoyable de son royaume... C'était une chance que les chevaucheurs aient pu identifier le destinataire de cet étrange cadeau. _Timeo Danaos et donas ferentes_ , pensa le Maître. Le paquet contenait de l'Herbe aux Ouistriens, aussi appelée galenas, une plante qui poussait plus au nord. Les feuilles avaient été séchées et hachées en petit brins grisâtres, dont s'échappait une odeur entêtante. Quel usage pouvaient donc en faire les semi-hommes ? Ils utilisaient un objet tubulaire en terre cuite avec un minuscule pot en son embout, qu'ils bourraient de cette préparation avant d'y allumer une braise. Ils aspiraient ensuite la fumée par le tube et la recrachaient en faisant des ronds. Le maître des herbes avait vu certains semi-hommes, et même le magicien blanc, se livrer à cet exercice. Il allait devoir s'y plier lui aussi s'il voulait remplir correctement sa mission scientifique. Cela lui déplaisait. Les grimoires anciens ne contenaient aucune indication sur les effets éventuellement produits par un usage si particulier de cette plante. Ni les elfes de jadis, ni les numeroriens ne semblaient avoir jugé bon ou utile cette occupation si singulière, alors pourquoi perdre son temps à essayer ?

Le maître des herbes avait disposé les deux paquets devant lui. Il prépara deux parchemins sur lesquels il avait déjà fait dessiner des vues sur pied des deux plantes. Une fois qu'il aurait rédigé ses commentaires sur leurs effets, les nouvelles pages seraient ajoutées au Grand Grimoire de l'herbier royal.

La mise à jour du texte sur les propriétés de l' _asëa aranion_ allait demandait un certain doigté. Le nouveau roi semblait convaincu des vertus de cette plante, et l'herboriste devait bien admettre qu'entre les mains de son seigneur, elle semblait avoir eu certains résultats sur des blessés en état de choc. L'attention que le roi portait à ce travail était en un sens une réprimande pour le maître des herbes, mais aussi une occasion de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son nouveau gouvernant. Il commença ainsi : « L'Asëa aranion, préparé selon certains procédés, montre des vertus pour combattre le souffle noir, les humeurs sombres et la magie maléfique. Le roi Elessar, lorsqu'il revint de son exil pendant la guerre de l'anneau, fit usage de cette plante fraîchement coupée… »

L'herboriste s'interrompit. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte du cabinet.

\- Qui est-ce ? C'est vous Dunhill ?

\- C'est moi, respecté Maître. Je vous apporte une chandelle pour votre soirée de travail.

\- L'heure avance en effet. Mais je préfère une lampe à huile. Il vaut mieux une flamme couverte au milieu de tous ces parchemins.

\- C'est que, Maître, j'ai oublié de commander de l'huile de baleine. Nous n'avons que des chandelles en cire d'abeille.

 _\- Nemo auditur propriam turpitudinem allegans_ , Dunhill ! Procurez-vous rapidement de l'huile, et apportez-moi en attendant d'autres chandelles et une lanterne fermée.

\- Bien, Maître !

L'apprenti herboriste ressortit.

La pénombre avait gagné le cabinet de travail. La Soleil avait déjà plongé dans la baie de Belfalas. Ses derniers reflets doraient les nuages au-dessus de l'horizon. Le maître des herbes saisit cette occasion de faire une pause en attendant de nouvelles chandelles. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour étudier les effets de l'herbe à pipe des semi-hommes, pensa-t-il ? Il piocha dans le paquet ouvert devant lui et rempli une pipe en terre qu'il s'était procuré en vue de cette expérience. Il l'alluma à la chandelle de cire. L'odeur de l'herbe à pipe se répandit dans la pièce. Le maître des herbes aspira une première bouffée qui lui arracha une toux.

« La galenas, ou herbe aux Ouistriens, est aussi appelée Herbe à pipe par les semi-hommes qui la consomme fumée dans un objet tubulaire en terre appelée « pipe ». L'usage des pipes est également courant chez les magiciens, et devient même populaire à Minas Tirith depuis que le roi Elessar a été vu plusieurs fois avec l'une d'elle… » L'herboriste repris une bouffée, en essayant d'aspirer plus doucement. Il sentit la fumée envahir ses poumons et un léger étourdissement lui monter à la tête.

« Le fumage de galenas ne produit pas d'effet immédiat. Ses effets à long termes sont encore mal connus. L'absorption de fumée produit comme un engourdissement des sens. Lorsqu'il la recrache, le consommateur peut essayer de former la fumée en motifs. Certains s'y montrent très habiles, tels le Magicien blanc Mithrandir qui pouvait créer ainsi des images. Cette activité semble toutefois sans liens avec l'exercice de la magie…

La pénombre était maintenant complète dans le petit cabinet de travail. Seule la chandelle de cire placée à coté de l'herboriste dispensait une lueur avare sur les piles de documents et les échantillons d'herbes disposés sur le bureau. L'herboriste pesta contre son apprenti qui ne revenait pas. Sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, il saisit une pincée d'herbe dans un sachet devant lui, et en bourra la pipe déjà vide. Il ralluma le foyer et d'un geste plus assuré, il porta le tuyau à ses lèvres. Le goût lui parut différent. La même sensation d'engourdissement l'envahit, accompagnée cette fois d'une sorte d'euphorie. Il essaya de former des ronds avec la fumée. Il l'avalait doucement, la gardait dans ses poumons, avant de la recracher en variant la forme de sa bouche. Concentré sur cet exercice, il se resservit plusieurs fois à l'aveugle pour poursuivre son expérience.

« Après l'absorption d'une certaine quantité, le fumage de galenas provoque chez son consommateur des effets comparables à l'ivresse… Les sens se brouillent et le fumeur s'apaise. Il peut voir au travers de la brume la plus persistante et résister au mouvement des vagues…

Le maître herboriste fumait maintenant sa sixième pipe. L'apprenti ne revenait toujours pas, mais son maître avait renoncé à le morigéner. « Ego te…absolvo » murmura-il.

« La fumée d'herbe à pipe, soufflée par un consommateur habile, permet de former tout un tas de motifs ! Des bateaux, des fontaines merveilleuses, des oliphants roses chatoyants… L'herbe à pipe nous élève directement chez Illuvatar. Je vois le doux visage, les yeux de mon aimée. Parfois, j'ai son image dans un nuage de fumée… »

Lorsque Dunhill revint avec les chandelles, le couloir était plein d'une odeur étrange. Pour autant que l'apprenti ne le sache, ce n'était pas celle de l'herbe à pipe. Il entra dans le cabinet de travail. Son maître reposait sur sa chaise, affalé comme après une soûlerie. Il ronflait pesamment et avait un peu vomi dans sa barbe. La pipe était tombée par terre. Sur le bureau, deux parchemins semblaient couverts de lambeaux de textes incompréhensibles.

Un détail intrigua Dunhill. A côté du paquet plein d'herbe à pipe, le paquet d'Athelas était presque vide…


End file.
